Through Sickness and Health, I will Love you
by The Black Dove Flyeth
Summary: An abused girl. A famous leadder of a band. What might just happen here? Read to find out! WARNING: LEMONS, CURSING, NAME CALLING, LIMES, FLUFF AND AWSOMENESS!


Through Sickness and Health, I will still love you.

**A/N: Hello to my Liam Payne Story! this is NOT part of the series that contains The Black Dove, just a thing that poppedd up into my head tonight. Hope you enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOYS, IDL IF THE ROYAL SCHOOL OF MED. IS REAL! THIS IS THE DISCLAMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS. I ONLY OWN MYSELF, MY PHONE, LAPTOP AND MY CHARACTERS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Liam's POV

I watched as Harry happily bounced in my seat, waiting for the fans to clear out so we boys could head out to the Hospital. We were off to perform for teen agers in the children's ward of The Royal School for Medicine. Most of these kids have been in here for most of their life, and are most likely not going to get out any time soon. Some had Cancer, others have things like the Swine Flu and there are plenty more. Even some kids were in rehab from being abused by their parents and are still in shock. I have to admit, I was in shock as well, but not as bad as these kids have it. My long term ex-girlfriend of two years, Danielle had cheated on me, not high off drugs, not drunk, but in broad day light. I haven't spoken to her since and it has been three weeks.

By the time I had finished all of my thoughts, we had arrived at the school. Large and very 'posh' I'm still amazed at how the kids could do this! I collected my thoughts and prepared myself for screaming fans. Then there was silence when we stepped out of the car, no fans, only some stray paparazzi. I was so relieved when there was only a couple flashes. I could walk slowly into a building without bein bombareded. Thank god!

At the childrens ward, it was rather noisy for a hospital, but children of all ages were there, stitting in chairs and laying in beds. They were told they would be seeing a One Direction video, but Vevo had set up a 'go show' and we were performing live for about 30 children.

"Hello, my name is Liam Payne! Thank you for letting us come to this lovely hospital!" I spoke softly into the microphone as boys and girls alike jaws dropped. The rest of us stepped on, causing louder gasps when we each introduced ourselves.

~After the Performance~

When we had finished performing, we went out to sign autographs and give out hugs. One girl struck out to me the most, she wasn't a Cancer survivor, nor was she going to die in three years but she was an abuse survivor. Her name was Harmony, she had a twin, Melody but she was in the I.C.U. because Melody was older by 15 minutes and got more of the abuse.

Harmony was extremely shy with males but she carefully made her way to me when we entered her room. At 19, she might have been able to move out, but her father said he would hunt them both down and kill them if they tried it. Never had a male tecnition, nurse or doctor would have been able to do what I had done.

She approached us first, sliding gently forward with her shuffling feet. I spoke first,

"Hello Harmony, I'm-

"Liam James Payne: born August 29th 1993, Harry Edward Styles: born February 1st 1994, Louis William Tomlinson: born December 24th 1991, Zayn Jawwad Malik: Born January 12th, 1993, and Niall James Horan: Born September 13th, 1993. Otherwise known as the famous boy's band that almost won the X Factor: One Direction. First hit single, What Makes You Beautiful, first album, Up All Night." She gave a small shrug, "I'm a fan."

Harry smirked,

"Then what my favorite food, Harmony?"

"Easy, tacos. And your bad habit is to go commando and your party trick is you can juggle three balls at once." She sighed. "I hate being trapped in here… nothing to do. I wanna be free, like the blue birds flying by me, like the waves out on the blue sea…"

"That one is easy,_ I wanna be Free_ by the Monkeys, one of the best songs ever." I stated, then blushed when I realized I had interrupted her. "Oh! I'm so sorry Harmony! I have the biggest mouth out of all of them… and the habit to interrupt."

"it's ok, I'm used to it. The first doctor I had, kept interrupting me when I said I wanted to go home. To my Nana's in America. He thought she was dead. Too bad, I wish I could die, I probably will in here. All they say is one more day, but it has been five fucking years and I am fuck sick and tired of this shit! Let me fucking go!" the heart rate on her moniter increased and a nurse came in and rushed us out of the room,

"Sorry guys, she must have had a spaz attack. That freak. I wish we could just kill her. Anyway, can I get you boys anything?" she said quite clearly, clearly enough so Harmony could hear.

"Yes, a trip back in that room, alone with Harmony." I stated clearly, not caring about the others, they would be fine.

"But she's such a freak, why would you want a bitch like that? She has damaged goods, I'm in perfect condition."

"Because that 'bitch' is better then you will ever be." I glared at her and walked into the room, shutting the door soundly behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is the first chapter, did you like it? The bitch of a nurse might just be in later chapters, but who knows! i might not frequenlty update this, because i have GGSLD! n The Black Dove to work on, so check those out! **

**Please Read and Review! I will accept anything even flames!**


End file.
